


Debate Night (澈汉，定制文)

by kimsammy0225



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsammy0225/pseuds/kimsammy0225
Summary: 定制文
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Debate Night (澈汉，定制文)

“听说了吗，崔胜澈和尹净汉要分开带队参加今晚的辩论大会。”  
“他们两个不是咱们校队的一二辩吗，为什么分开带队啊。”  
“你还不知道吗，他们早分手了。”

分手是崔胜澈提出来的，尹净汉没有追问原因，平静地同意分手。从那天之后，两个人再也没有一起出现再校园里。在一起太久了，分开的时候也十分自然。

————————前三天——————————  
路灯拉长崔胜澈的影子，孤单地沦为电线杆的陪衬。数不清这是第几次了，尹净汉和自己冷战，每次都莫名其妙地被晾在一边，有时三天都没有一条kakao,交流仅限于辩论队训练，聊不了几句就能吵起来，结束语总是净汉的一句“我累了，以后再说吧。”  
今晚辩论队聚餐尹净汉以生病的理由推掉了没有来，崔胜澈早早地吃完饭开车去药店买药，发短信询问净汉是感冒了还是发烧了迟迟没有得到回复，于是把各种能想到的病的药都买好，现在自己一个人站在楼下等着对方开门。  
崔胜澈尝试着播出第五通电话，不抱任何希望地听着冰冷的机械女声，明明知道不会有人接通，却还是坚持到最后的嘟声。  
“净汉啊，药给你放在门口了，如果在家的话打开门看一下吧，我先走了。”发完最后一条语音，崔胜澈转身准备回去。  
忽然，手上传来震动，崔胜澈连忙接听。  
“我们分手吧。”  
崔胜澈不是没有到预料会有这样的结局，只是不知道自己会这样疼，胸口紧紧揪着，酸楚无法散去。原本迟疑的步伐变得坚定起来，崔胜澈快步跑上楼。  
喘着粗气站在尹净汉的家门口，仅仅是敲了一下门，脚步声就朝崔胜澈靠近——尹净汉在家  
“净汉，你在吧。”药袋不见了，崔胜澈知道自己要见的人就在里面。  
“进来吧。”尹净汉给崔胜澈打开门。  
空旷的出租房内只剩下基本的家具，厨房里还有没洗的碗筷，茶几上堆置着各种杂物。当人失去了生气，他的生活也会失去活力。尹净汉就是典型。以前同居的时候，尹净汉是最爱干净的那一个，每一次都会耐心地收拾一切。  
“你是不是想要一个理由？”尹净汉窝在沙发上用毛毯裹紧自己。  
“嗯。”崔胜澈走进厨房准备洗碗。  
“不是觉得你不好，只是我累了。”尹净汉将自己完全缩进沙发想要获取温暖。  
“你先什么都不要想，这件事以后再说吧。”崔胜澈关掉水龙头，用纸擦干双手走回客厅。  
“辛苦你了，还麻烦你——”尹净汉刚想要说出感谢的话语便被崔胜澈用手掌捂住了嘴。  
“分手了就这样客气吗，我很伤心啊，尹净汉。”崔胜澈连着毛毯一把抱起了沙发上的人走进卧室。  
尹净汉又瘦了，即使隔着毛毯也能感受到对方的骨骼。连续两天的低烧让尹净汉刚沾上床便睡着了。  
崔胜澈放轻脚步去浴室拿来毛巾又去接了盆水打算给净汉擦身子。褪去对方的衣物后仔细擦拭着，锁骨到指尖，一丝不漏，仿佛对待珍宝般的爱惜着。  
不停地更换着冰袋，崔胜澈在尹净汉家待到了凌晨五点，直到床上的人退烧才舍得回去。  
经过净汉的书桌想要帮忙整理一下，发现一个厚本子被藏在一堆辩论资料中，拿出来打开，看了第一页，崔胜澈决定带回去。  
醒来的时候已经是中午了，尹净汉看着自己一身干净的衣服不自觉地笑了，整个人清爽舒适了不少，一下床便看到了留在床头柜上的纸条——净汉啊，昨天的事，我就当作没发生过，就算你今天晚上再次提起，我也还是一个答案，不同意。还有，感觉你会中午才起床，所以给你点好了外卖，记得吃点，毕竟我还想跟你吵架呢kkk  
尹净汉听话地在客厅背着资料等着外卖，并没有在意书桌上地变化。  
崔胜澈从尹净汉家出来后并没有回自己家而是直接回学校准备辩论队的练习。观点和论述都已经记得差不多了，崔胜澈拿出那个本子开始翻看。  
11.2  
胜澈向我表白了。傻瓜，谁会在辩论赛的时候喊出来的，明天不要搭理他了。  
11.3  
我不但食言了，还答应他了。尹净汉，你没救了。就那么喜欢他吗？  
日记的前十页都是琐碎的杂记，后面的日记开始让崔胜澈皱紧眉头。  
2.3  
怎么会因为那件事就吵起来呢，尹净汉，是你在无理取闹对吧。  
2.4  
没办法不在意啊，那个人比我更了解胜澈。  
2.6  
胜澈啊，有些心里话你不能和我说吗，一定要去找他倾诉才行吗。  
2.8  
尹净汉，振作吧，你只是吃醋罢了。  
2.10  
能感觉到胜澈非常爱我，但是每当我也想努力的时候总是使不上劲。  
2.11  
好累，装不下去了，明明想用真心回应来着，却总是会因为在意那个人而生气到说不出话。胜澈不吃巧克力这件事，为什么我现在才知道。  
2.21  
一直接收着胜澈的爱却没办法以同等的分量还给他，常常会比较一下到底是他爱我更多还是我爱他更多，可是每次都比不过他，因为他是如此地了解我，而我什么都不能给他。这样的恋人，算不算失格？分手对他来说是一件好事吧。

看到这里，崔胜澈总算是明白了前几日净汉表现不对劲的缘由。今晚，他要让净汉明白自己的喜好。  
比赛八点开始，七点辩论队练习。尹净汉穿好正装走进教室，看到正在和洪知秀交谈的崔胜澈，好不容易平复的情绪重新波动着。  
“净汉哥！”李硕珉朝队长挥手示意净汉坐在自己身边。  
尹净汉没多想就坐了过去，殊不知崔胜澈早就为自己留好了身边的座位。对面的崔胜澈看见这一幕心里不是滋味，给尹净汉发去一条kakao——坐过来。  
尹净汉没有随时查看手机的习惯，没在意口袋中的震动声，而是全神贯注地与李硕珉讨论着稿子。接着崔胜澈又发送了一条消息——净汉啊，不要后悔。  
练习结束，辩论之夜开始。辩论赛的主题是三年的友情和一年的爱情哪一个更重要。（shabi论题请大家不要带脑子看kkk）  
观众席上的人都在议论着这个辩题。  
"呀，这不就是崔队和尹队吗，大发，谁出的题目啊。"  
“hhh今晚有看点咯，你们看到崔队的眼神了吗，自从尹队入座后视线再也没有移开过。”  
比赛开始，正方一辩发言。  
“我方认为三年友谊比一年的爱情更加重要，论证如下——”崔胜澈站了起来，有条不紊地阐述自己地观点  
“三年地朋友更加了解自己，能够包容自己的所有情绪，但是恋人不会如此，因为恋人之间的相处模式不同于朋友，一年的时间无法同朋友般相处。并且我方认为，恋人可以再找，一位好的知心朋友实在难得... ...”讲到重点的时候，崔胜澈下意识地去看尹净汉的脸色，想要把他生气的小表情尽收眼里。  
出乎意料，尹净汉对崔胜澈的论述没有任何反应，一脸平静地做着笔记，相反，听得很认真。  
“净汉哥，还有这一点，可以加进去。”李硕珉凑过去在净汉的耳旁小声提醒道。身子靠过去，手掌贴着净汉的脸颊。李硕珉的动作引起了崔胜澈的注意，讲着讲着忽然解开袖口撸起袖子。  
“我方还认为，三年的朋友也许能够成为自己的恋人，成为超越朋友的存在，这样一来，友谊和爱情岂不是双收吗。”崔胜澈故意把每个字的音发得很清晰很重，整个礼堂都是他的声音。  
洪知秀坐在崔胜澈旁边，看着面无表情的尹净汉却还是吓出了一身冷汗，尹净汉的脾气他是知道的，毕竟能搞定自己兄弟的男人不会太简单，这下子，自己要完了。  
刚才还在动的笔杆瞬间停了下来，尹净汉把崔胜澈刚刚的话一字不漏地听了进去。这应该就是他的真心话了——尹净汉这样认为  
“感谢正方精彩的发言，下面有请反方一辩。”夫胜宽作为今晚比赛的主持不禁捏了一把汗，担心之后的局面会失控。  
没有给尹净汉平缓的时间，马上拿着写好的稿子站了起来。  
“我方认为一年的爱情更加重要，理由如下——”  
坐下来的崔胜澈烦躁地扯了一下自己的领带，他知道自己又冲动了，接下来净汉的发言的过程中自己都不敢与他对视。  
“第一，爱情不是随时都能产生的，与恋人交往了一年，这份感情不是很珍贵吗，而且，既然都已经做了三年的朋友，说明两个人并不适合成为恋人不是吗，如果所有朋友都可以成为恋人，那么还要一见钟情干什么。第二，如果因为想要留住友谊而和恋人分手正说明了两人本来就不应该是恋人吗，就以我自己来举例子——”  
“净汉哥，可以了，不用举例了。”李硕珉拉着净汉的衣角劝说道。  
听到这里，台下沸腾了，所有人都屏住呼吸等待尹净汉的故事。“我的天哪，今晚没白来啊。”“你安静点，他马上就要说了。”“话说，这样一来，金珉奎那小子不久有机会追尹队了吗。”“闭嘴，开始了。”  
“我和我的男朋友交往了一年，但是今年分——”尹净汉的话被手腕上的疼痛打断，崔胜澈走过来用力拉住了自己。  
“各位不好意思，我们之间最近闹了些矛盾但是不至于分手，还有，这个辩题在我这里，我选择爱情。”话说完后崔胜澈拉着尹净汉下台，一把带上了更衣室的门。  
“哇——崔队好有魄力啊。”“那倒是真的，但是比赛怎么办啊。”“唉——”（此处金珉奎叹了口气）  
“哈哈哈，各位，既然一辩都已经发言完毕，那么接下来有请正方二辩发言。”夫胜宽就知道会出岔子，于是赶紧救场，自己则等中场休息后下台去找两个队长。还没有到更衣室，李硕珉堵住了去路。  
“夫胜宽，你是pabo吗，别打扰他们了。”李硕珉推着夫胜宽原路返回。  
——————更衣室——————————  
“为什么要拿你自己举例子？”崔胜澈转身压住尹净汉，逼迫其与自己对视。  
“我们不就是这样的吗，这个例子很生动形象啊。”尹净汉撅嘴不满地回答到。  
“净汉尼，那个本子，我看了。”崔胜澈明知道偷看他人的日记本不好却还是一副理直气壮的模样。  
“你！”尹净汉瞪着眼前的人，转身想要打开门栓走出去。  
“生气吗？我更生气呢我的净汉尼。”崔胜澈把钥匙拿在手里向尹净汉炫耀。  
崔胜澈一把拉过尹净汉抱住，叹了口气——  
“净汉啊，是我太晚察觉了，对不起，但是，你完全可以跟我说的啊，知道吗，小傻瓜。”崔胜澈终于闻到了熟悉的香气，加大拥抱的力度。尹净汉赌气地不去理会崔胜澈的道歉，双手迟迟没有环上他的腰。  
“我没答应分手，你不可以单方面决定。”崔胜澈稍微往后退，右手摸摸净汉的头发。  
崔胜澈今天穿的是尹净汉最喜欢的那件黑衬衫，扣子少得可怜，解开一颗便能够看到整个胸口。  
“既然这样，那你的洪知秀怎么办。”尹净汉戏谑地调侃到。  
“你才是最重要的啊。”崔胜澈看着眼前穿着正装的人，产生了想要亲自脱下的欲望。抚着尹净汉的手把他的唇望自己唇上送。  
“呀——崔胜澈——唔”冰凉覆盖上尹净汉的唇，崔胜澈的香水味包围着尹净汉的感官。崔胜澈的膝盖抵在尹净汉的双腿之间，温热的舌直接深入寻找净汉的香甜。  
尹净汉整个人被崔胜澈压在门上无法反抗，双手反而抓紧了崔胜澈胸口的布料，轻轻一扯，一颗扣子崩掉了，崔胜澈好看的胸口露了出来。  
“哈——wuli净汉原来是个急性子啊。”崔胜澈顺势解开对方的西装，右手揉弄着对方的欲望。  
隔着西装裤柔软的布料，崔胜澈能够感受到手中的温度逐渐上升。  
“胜澈，不能在这里。”尹净汉靠在崔胜澈的肩上喘着气，面色潮红地劝说着。  
“没事的，大家都是有眼见力的，况且，他们也进不来。”崔胜澈蹲了下来，解开尹净汉的皮带，拉开拉链释放出早已肿胀的欲望。  
“净汉尼，我的爱好就是你啊。”崔胜澈含住对方的欲望直接一个深喉，差一点直接让对方交代。  
不仅是吮吸着前半段柱身，手也在后半段套弄着。尹净汉因快感腿软了，整个人斜着靠在门上。  
“唔——哈——”崔胜澈并没有停下来的打算，反而将粗大吞入更深处。致命的快感令尹净汉眩晕，边喘息边呼喊着崔胜澈的名字。  
“胜澈啊——哈——”尹净汉感觉自己马上就要濒临崩溃。  
崔胜澈用舌尖搅弄着尹净汉的顶端，伸进去舔一圈后用嘴吸着。  
忽然欲望抖动一下，尽数射入了崔胜澈的嘴里。  
尹净汉的小腹还在抽搐着，多余液体的沿着大腿流了下来。  
“净汉尼，该到我了吧。”崔胜澈示意尹净汉转过去趴在门上，拉开自己的拉链后抵住尹净汉后面的穴口。  
“为什么还是不够湿呢。”崔胜澈伸了一根手指进去。  
“嗯——哈——你技术不好怪谁呢。”这种时候了尹净汉依然有力气和崔胜澈拌嘴。  
“还有力气还嘴，嗯？”崔胜澈又加了一根手指进去，两根手指直接抠弄着尹净汉的敏感点，不一会儿便听到了水声。  
“啊，哈——”尹净汉受不了这样直接的刺激，分身再次抬起头来。  
“净汉想不想再加一根啊？”崔胜澈坏笑着加速抽插着手指。  
“不，你进来吧。”尹净汉伸手往后握住崔胜澈的欲望上下套弄着。  
“哈哈，那我进来了。”崔胜澈终究还是不忍心净汉胸前的敏感点被粗糙的门摩擦得发红，于是将尹净汉翻了过来，让他搂住自己的脖子，腿盘在自己腰上。  
对准穴口，一个挺身直接到底。  
“净汉不能自己先射哦。”崔胜澈用手堵住净汉欲望的顶端，加快了自己抽插的速度。  
温暖的甬道被硕大摩擦得鲜红，不断分泌出爱液，让崔胜澈更加顺利地插入。  
“嗯，啊——嗯... ...”崔胜澈感受着尹净汉下面的小嘴把自己吸得紧紧的，顶到前列腺的时候小穴把自己往里带，整个头部被软肉挤压着。  
“嗯——哈——”尹净汉感觉自己的敏感点不断被顶撞着，大脑因快感一片空白。  
“啊啊——嗯——啊——胜澈——我不行了”崔胜澈左手握住尹净汉的性器，快速套弄着。此时的尹净汉被前后双重快感包围着。  
“不行哦，还有很久。”崔胜澈放慢自己的抽插频率，但是加大了抽插的幅度，给与身下的人快感落差。  
扑哧的水声传遍整个更衣室，好听的喘息声和呻吟声此起彼伏。  
“够了，哈——嗯——”尹净汉已经射了两次，崔胜澈却仍没有休息的打算，继续顶弄着，每一次都将尹净汉送上最高处。  
“以后不要再乱吃醋了知道吗？”这是崔胜澈释放之前说的最后一句话。


End file.
